Good Day
by primesetter31
Summary: Graduation, Rory's life was perfect...but someone was missing
1. Graduation

AN: I've had this idea in my head for awhile, so I decided to write it!

Good Day

Rory thought that this moment would never come. The moment when she was standing in her room wearing her cap and gown and was once again wearing the Valedictorian shall, she was graduating from Yale. Yale University, she couldn't believe it.

Today, she would become no longer a child in school, but a woman in the world. Sadly, her boyfriend and great friend could not be there to see this day. Logan Huntzberger had been shipped off to Jolly Old England by his dad, Mitchum. Speaking of the devil, he had said that Logan wanted to come, but had meetings and such to take care of. That fact made Rory jump back into reality. Her mom was standing in the doorway with a baby in her arms and was simply watching her daughter. The baby started to fuss and Rory looked at her mom.

"Here, let me take her." Rory said. She took her little sister, who was only 6 weeks, old out of her mother's arms and rocked her. Then she brought her to her chest and the baby looked up at Rory and saw her eyes and instantly calmed. Something about her big sister calmed her and made her content, Lorelai thought that it was the fact that Rory was the spitting image of her, but Luke had other ideas. He thought that his little Haley Emily Danes was in love with her big sister because she had a way with her. She loved being in her sister's arms, she was safe and loved beyond words.

"Shhh, Hales…Rory's here." Rory said rocking her. Luke stood next to his wife in the doorway and just watched his daughters, smiling with pride.

At the Ceremony

The Dean had just finished summing up the year at Yale and called Rory up to make her speech.

"Now, may I present our Valedictorian, She is an amazingly driven young woman and her grades have never sullied the Yale name. May I please call up Rory Gilmore-Danes." Claps were heard from the crowd. Rory made her way up to the podium and started her speech.

"Well, thank you all for coming. A new day has come and now we must live it. Today is the day that I have been dreaming of for a long time and now it is finally here. I have learned so much at Yale. I memorized the schedule for the freshman assembly the first day I was here. I have learned about life and if it is humanly possible, I learned more about books and writing. Most of all I learned who I was at Yale.

"I learned about what life means to me. To me life can be summed up in about 5 words. 'Live Like You Were Dying'. Those eloquent words were spoken by Tim McGraw, they inspired me from the first time I heard them. I have had an amazing life so far. My Grandparents have been a great part of my life and I feel so blessed that I have been able to be their grandchild. My hometown of Stars Hallow is where I grew up; it's also where my mother met my adoptive father, Luke Danes. Luke owns a diner in Stars Hallow where my mother and I frequented for 20 plus years. Every time we came in, I felt that we were showered with love; Luke showed me what love means. He showed me that you have to approach love without abandon or not approach it at all. He means so much to me. He and my mother were married in my junior year and my new sister Haley Emily Danes was born this past April. I have been given so much in life.

"Now, it's my turn to give back to the world. That is what every graduate hopes to do, we have had an exemplary education and now, we can become a person who is not only looked up to, but respected. Now, we can graduate and find out what life is about. Thank you to all who changed my life for the better."

The applause was overwhelming. Rory saw her mother and new father crying, she knew that they would get emotional, but she still was happy that she touched them like that.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes." The announcer said. Rory walked up and shook the Dean's hand. While receiving her diploma, she saw him. Logan Huntzberger was out in the audience sitting near her parents. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

When the ceremony ended, she saw him running towards her. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and said,

"Your dad said that you couldn't be here!"

"Well, to hell with what he says! I'm here because there was no way that I can stay away from you for a whole year! I'm back to stay. Now, I had a lot of time to think while I was on that plane ride here. I have made my decision. I love you more than life itself." He then got down on one knee and said,

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, you are the light of my life and I realized that it is your face that I want to see when I get up and your lips I kiss at the end of everyday. Will you please marry me?"

Rory was taken aback. She thought about this, made a pro-con list in her head and found that there were no cons that could keep her from saying no.

"Yes Logan Monroe Huntzberger, I would be honored to marry you."

They kissed and he spun her around in his arms and then he saw her family coming towards them. He set her down and Luke just smiled at Logan. You see, Logan had called Luke and formally asked him if he could ask Rory to marry him and Luke said yes. They were getting married.

AN: personally I think that this is a bad piece of my writing, but I decided…what the heck! Tell me if you want me to continue it!

pimesetter31


	2. Father's Day

**Good Day: Chapter 2… **

**_Father's Day_ **

**AN: SO thank you all who reviewed! I have been SOOOO busy! Im sorry I couldn't get it up sooner! **

Father's Day: a day that Rory had never really experienced before. She had always had Mother's Day for her mom. They would go out for dinner and then come home and watch tons of movies, it was simple. Rory thought about many ideas about what to give Luke, but none of them seemed good enough. She turned to her mom, but she said that she hadn't experienced it before either; her dad was gone most of the time. Logan didn't have any advice either, his dad was never home to enjoy Father's day with. Rory glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled at what it meant. It meant that they would be together for ever, have kids together and grow old together. For years it was her mother's dream and now she had gotten it. Rory remembered when Luke proposed to her mom.

_Flashback: _

_The three of them were walking around town on a cold December night. Luke and Lorelai were hand in hand and Rory was nursing a cup of coffee. _

"_Come on, follow me!" Luke said to the Gilmore Girls. He led them towards the gazebo and inside of it was a surprise. On the bench inside the gazebo, was a guitar. Luke picked it up and told Lorelai and Rory to sit on the bench and stay quiet. Luke cleared his throat and started strumming on the guitar and started to sing a song that was very special to Lorelai and himself. It was Bryan Adams' **Everything I Do, I do, It for You**. This was the song that was on the radio when Luke and Lorelai were at Snuffy's one night. Luke asked Lorelai to dance, so they waltzed to that song in the middle of the tavern. _

_Luke had an amazing voice, husky but deep and clear. He sang every word of that song, not taking his eyes off of Lorelai's face. She cried when he sang the last line of the song. He set down his guitar and got down on one knee and said it simply. _

"_Lorelai; for 8 years I have loved you, I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. Please marry me?"_

_Lorelai just nodded and as he slipped the ring onto her finger it started to snow. Luke rose to his feet and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Rory got up and hugged her mom and Luke. When she hugged her mom, Lorelai whispered into her ear,_

"_I told you good things happen when it snows." _

_End Flashback _

Rory was shaken out of her memory when Haley started to cry. She ran to the bassinet and scooped her sister up into her arms and rocked her gently. Rory looked at her sister's face intently. She looked so much like Luke; she had his face, shaped and defined. She had her mother's eyes and her mother's hair. That was about it! Haley's cerulean blue eyes looked upon her sister. She smiled at her and buried her face to her chest and drifted off to sleep. Rory decided not to put her back into her bed because she might awaken. Rory settled down onto the couch and smiled. Everything in her life was good. She had the sister that she always wanted, a fiancé whom she loved more then life, her mother who did nothing but love her and others, and her daddy; Christopher was never as much of a father to her as Luke was. He deserved the title Daddy. She decided what to give Luke.

Rory strapped Haley into her car seat in the back of her car and drove to the mall. When she arrived she got Haley out and put her in the stroller and went into the mall. She went to a store called Things Remembered and decided to browse around a little. Then she spotted it, exactly what she was looking for. Rory purchased the gift and started for home.

**Later that Night**

Luke was almost done with dinner and Logan had just arrived. Lorelai was getting dressed and Haley was sound asleep in her crib. Rory had finished the present before Luke and Lorelai got home from running errands.

"Hey Ace, how are ya?" Logan asked her.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, I am doing well on this fine evening!"

"That's wonderful soon to be Mrs. Huntzberger!" he deadpanned.

"Hey, you two dinner is ready." Luke called from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there Dad!" Rory called back to him. She took Logan's hand and led him to the kitchen.

After dinner all of them were finishing off their cheesecake and coffee when Rory said,

"Hey Dad, I have a present for you!" she said running into her room. "Here, open it!" she said enthusiastically.

Luke nodded and pealed off the paper and saw a picture frame which read:

_"My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person, he believed in me."  
Jim Valvano _

Inside the frame was a picture of Rory and Luke at her Yale Graduation, She had just ran to him and he picked her up and hugged her, that's when Lorelai snapped the picture. Rory's back was to the camera, but Luke's face could be seen and he had the most genuine, proud, and happy smile on his face.

"Luke, you always did believe in me. You were always there for me, from when I had the chicken pox to when I graduated from college. You have already given this family such a big gift, you loved us. Thank you Daddy, and happy Father's Day." She told him.

He rose from his seat and hugged her and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you baby girl, I love you more then you know."

**AN: OKAY THIS SUCKED! I hate this chapter, but its better then the 1st draft of it! Please review! **

**primesetter31**


End file.
